Ace Attorney: Do You Wanna Hide a Body?
by YukiGirl21
Summary: It was a peaceful Friday evening for Edgeworth...until Maya goes to his office door singing to him if he wants to hide a body. Need I say more? /Parody Frozen "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" song/ Based off the song, "Do You Wanna Hide a Body?" Crackfic. Read and enjoy!


Edgeworth sits idly in his office with a cup of Earl Grey tea in hand, pondering to himself whether he should watch the _Steel Samurai_ episode marathon for Friday night, or the _Steel Samurai_ movie marathon. Finally, after a hectic week of his job, he finally has a free night to just kick back and relax…

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

Edgeworth jumps, startled by the sudden noise rudely shattering the peaceful atmosphere. Disgruntled, Edgeworth sets down his cup of tea and calls out, "Who is there?"

"Hey, Edgeworth!" A squeaky familiar voice chirps.

In realization, Edgeworth sighs. It was none other than Maya Fey. And if Maya was here, it meant that Phoenix was as well. Standing up to his feet, he starts walking towards the door saying, "What do the two of you want…?"

Before Edgeworth's hand rested on the doorknob to unlock it, Maya's voice says or more likely, _sings_ for some creepy odd reason, "Do you wanna hide a booodddyy?"

Edgeworth freezes, his hand an inch away from the doorknob. A frown takes over his face. "Did I hear you right, Maya?" He asks her through the door.

Maya doesn't answer and only continues singing, "C'mon he will decay!"

The prosecueter now is starting to get unnerved. "Who is this _he_ you speak of?"

"We need to get him off the floor,

Burn the evidence

And probably go awaaaaaayy!"

'Maya, you are alarming me...is this one of your jokes?" Edgeworth says, backing away from the door.

He jumps and a scream nearly escapes him when a small hand pounds on the door. It smears the window of his door with _blood._ Edgworth gulps. There definitely _is_ a body to hide...but no way will he take any part in it.

"I thought that we were buddies," Maya sings-whispers through the door.

"I'm not your buddy!" Edgeworth snaps, despite his slowly rising fear building up in his chest.

"But you're saying we're not…

I promise we won't get caught!"

"Ha, that's what they all say," Edgeworth snides.

Maya repeats the first haunting line she sang to Edgeworth, "Do you wanna hide a body? Hey, it doesn't have to be in ONE piece…"

Edgeworth throws up his hands and shouts, "That's it, I'm calling the police!"

"Oh dear, byeeeeee…" The sound of a huge object being dragged is heard behind the door seperates Edgeworth from a potential murderer.

Edgeworth stands in his office, glued in place. His eyes were still staring at the smeared blood on the door. It was practically impossible for him to think that Maya had it in her to _kill_...but, nevertheless, he must report this to authority. Just as Edgeworth made his move to the telephone, the lights suddenly go out.

"What?" Edgeworth says aloud. He resorts to finding a match in the pitch black darkness of his office, and lights a candle, giving a soft light source. The lawyer flinches to see an illuminating shadow standing in front of his door, in what appears to be the outline of Maya. "Dear god." Edgeworth mutters to himself, grabbing the phone.

Maya sings once again in a creepy voice, "Do you wanna hide a bodyyyyyy?"

"I said no!"

"Or maybe burn it down to the floor?"

"You're a psychopath!"

"I think that waiting is now overdue-

Oh by the way,

I cut the phone lines off the wall!"

"What the hell?" Edgeworth cries out, now noticing that the phone is absolutely dead.

"It's getting a little messy,

All of these blood and guts,

Just trying to clean them up!"

Edgeworth hears Maya to herself, "Ugh, he's starting to smell!"

He then yells at Maya, though now scared out of his wits, "Maya, just go away!"

"You will regret thiiissssss…" Maya sang ominously.

Edgeworth hears soft footsteps pad away. He breathes out, and realizing that his heart is thumping. Never before has he been scared like this ever since the DL-6 Incident...seriously, he felts like his was going to shit in his pants! He paces feverishly back and forth in his office. What is he to do now?

He's trapped in his office with a murderer on the prowl outside! Sooner a later, Maya will find a way inside...Edegworth exaimes the room quickly in means for escape. There were no vents to escape out of, unfortunately, like the heroes in the movies oh-so conveniently escape out of. Going out of the window was meaningless as well, he's on the tenth floor…

Edgeworth runs his fingers through his hair. He's trapped. No escape.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Edgeworth jumps, and turns slowly towards the door. The shadow outline of Maya is present there once again…

"Edgggeeewoorrthhh...hey...I know you're hiding in there…" Maya whisper sings. The goosebumps raise on Edgeworth's neck.

"You've been hiding from me all this time…"

"Of course, do you think I'm mad enough to venture outside straight to a murderer?!"

A soft laugh is heard from Maya. "The voices in my head say, "don't get caught," so I'm listening to theeeemmm…"

"You need therapy, dear god."

"I'm right out here waiting for you,

It's pointless to shut yourself in…"

The glass suddenly shatters. This time Edgeworth screams. Like a little girl. A demonic cackle comes out of Maya, her small hand shooting through the hole she created in the door. Edgeworth backs up against the wall, wide eyed and immobilzed with terror.

"I've now burnt up the evidence…

All I just gotta do, is just to destroy youuuu…" The door opens, revealing Maya with what appears to be a cleaver in her hand. The candle snuffs out, leaving Edgeworth in total darkness.

Maya sighs and whispers, "You should've helped me hide the body…"

"DEAR GOD DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" Edgeworth screams on top of his lungs.

The lights suddenly turn on.

Edgeworth blinks from the brightness and sees Franziska, Wright, Gumshoe, and Maya at the door, all smiling. "SURPRISE!"

"W-what?" Edgeworth stumbles up, dazed. He looks over at his friends and sister. "B-but I thought...body…" Edgeworth's eyes brim with water from the trauma and his probably pissed pants.

Franziska laughs saying, "Little brother, did you not think that we would forget that today was April Fools' Day! Ha! Foolish fool! You screamed like a foolish little girl!"

Edgeworth freezes, the dawn of realization coming upon him that today was indeed April Fools Day. The accursed day that his sister happens to love so much and plays the most horrible pranks on him. He shudders at the memories.

Maya says happily, "Haha, we really got you there Mr. Edgeworth!"

"I recorded the whole thing!" Wright chimes in, a huge grin on his face. He holds up a tape recorder and camera. And both of the were still recording.

Edgeworth pales seething at all of them.

"Are you okay, Edgeworth pal?" Gumshoe asks with concern, yet a goofy grin on his face.

Edgeworth finally explodes, "I'LL GET YOU ALL BACK FOR THIS, I SWEAR IT!"

He is only replied with more laughter. Edgeworth, red in the face, glances over to the clock. He gasps to see that it was 8:02. With gritted teeth, he turns to everyone.

"AND DAMN YOU ALL, YOU MADE ME MISS THE STEEL SAMURAI MARATHON TONIGHT!"

**A/N: Ahahahahaha… *laughs like Calisto Yew* Man, that was FUN to write! Ahaha! I made up these lyrics, by the way, but was inspired from the parody song, "Do You Wanna Hide a Body?" That was funny! Oh, there's also get be a few more chapters to this, regarding more parodies of Frozen songs with the A.A characters. Next chapter: Edgeworth gets his revenge!**


End file.
